


Then there was Irene...

by rageandserenityis_ecstasy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageandserenityis_ecstasy/pseuds/rageandserenityis_ecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women seemed less daunting, less dominant, less impulsive.</p><p>Then she met Irene Adler...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then there was Irene...

An ornate bed stood proudly in the centre of the room, facing the door. Chips and marks from where restraints had been tied smattered the varnished headboard and the wall above it had grazes of brown smudged from where it had been slapped repeatedly during vain acts of callidity. Despite these battle scars, the room was gorgeously clad and very 1920s, all dressers and loveseats. Very apt. 

Molly Hooper lay on the deliciously carved bed, hands grasping at her hips as they crossed nervously. She knew. She knew Irene would be there soon. 

Restless eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, pendulum waving- eight minutes and thirty-six seconds. Come on, come on. Tightening fists urged the swinging motion faster. 

Normally, she would not have been so desperate, but even Sherlock was getting some after he and John got together and… And… And it just wasn’t fair! She wasn’t gay though. She wasn’t a lesbian. She just… Wanted sex and this was possibly the best way to go about it. At least she wasn’t hurting anyone… 

With a long inhale, she composed herself, eyes closing as she focused in on how to breathe properly, she had a feeling she was going to need that in a few minutes.

She had not always found women attractive. In fact, it had only been a recent thing. After a night out with a few friends, she had met up with a young man. His name was Freddie and honestly, he seemed lovely, a real charmer. But by the end of the night she was left with a dull, burning ache in her abdomen that she had not wanted there and bruises around her neck where he had restrained her from movement. He had got her drunk and taken advantage, and now she was left with a scar on her thigh where he had brutally extinguished his cigarette on her upon pleasure and a fear of men who abused alcohol.. From that point on, women seemed less daunting. Less dominant. Less impulsive.

And then she met Irene Adler...

"Ms Hooper." Drawled The Woman as she slapped her riding crop on the table. "Have you been wicked, you little slut?" Her laid back drawl meant she elongated her vowels extensively to such a point of seduction. A strangled slur of constants. "Well? Have you?" She demanded, striking a long, ebony riding crop down on the varnished surface of the intricately designed 1920's coffee table.

"Well, I.. Uhh." Squirming helplessly, now chained to the beautiful bed Hooper emitted a long string of incoherent sounds. All her usual, shy composure drained. This only resulted in a smirk from The Woman and another crack across the table. Her pale skin a blank canvas for each and every customer. Though Ms Hooper was something different. A long, well defined leg hooked around the oak door and guided it closed.

Hooper squeaked, lip quivering as her eyes melted to large chocolate pools. Breathing, Breathing did not matter one bit anymore.

“Ms Hooper, answer me.” The Woman growled.

“It’s Doctor… Please call me Doctor…” Hooper whimpered, gazing up at Irene pleadingly. 

With that, Irene lurched forwards the smaller woman on the bed. The mouse still dressed and the predator stripped bare. 

LIps brushed the shell of Molly’s ear, breath hot and mingling with her own. “You’d like that, would you?...” She hissed. “You think I’m going to do that for you? To pander to your every whim and fascination. Just so you can get off….” Each word was punctuated with a new sensation; a press of the hips or another finger wandering up a blouse to brush a small breast.

Panting, Molly nodded, eyes half closed as pleasure began to take hold. 

“Oh, you poor little thing, starved of human companionship… Deprived. Aren’t you?” The Woman spoke through a pout as she rocked back to sit on her heels, amused by Hooper’s arousal. The position she was propped in revealed all about her, in more ways than one and Molly could not help but stare. 

Irene was beautiful. Frame perfect for her work; tall and domineering but slender and toned with a milky marble complexion that radiated confidence..

Irene rose to her feet on the bed, looking down her nose at Molly. “Undress, now.” She commanded through gritted teeth, head quirked and lips poised- crop in hand. 

With a shaky breath, Molly scrambled to her knees and pulled away her clothing down to her underwear, then gazed up at Irene, red-faced and breathless. 

“Further.” Irene ordered, eyebrow raised.

Molly looked down at her own body. Irene’s put her to shame. Timidly, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall into her own lap before plucking it off and dropping it on the floor. 

She did not meet Irene’s eye.

“Don’t be shy- You little slut. Let yourself go.” 

Squeaking, Molly hooked her thumbs under the elastic in her underwear and pushed them down cautiously.

Irene smirked. This one was cute. She could play some wonderful games with her.”Come along then, Sweetheart. Let’s have some fun… Would you like me to be rough with you? Would you like me to /ruin/ you?”

Breathless and once again aroused, Molly could merely managed a shrug and a “I just want pleasure… Just vanilla is great…”

To this, Irene looked slightly puzzled, confused. But she nodded slowly. “Alright then Gorgeous. In that chair over there. Now.” She commanded, watching Molly scuttle across, then followed her. Long, slim arms locked around the chair above Hooper like a brace, holding her still as she hovered. Teasing, tempting. All of a sudden, scarlet lips ducked to trace down Hooper’s throat, eliciting sensual moans throughout the crossing.

Tiny hands rose to hold The Woman’s hips, wanting to give something back as they wandered delightfully upon creamy fields. 

Red smudges trailed down her neck like paw prints in the snow, The Woman having adapted herself to treat the woman beneath her with care and compassion, because that is what she wanted. Her hands faked innocence as they brushed across the the smaller woman’s breasts, causing the nipples the pebble into bumps of warm flesh, the rest of her chest flushed pink with arousal and desire. The Woman hummed, enjoying observing the smaller woman writhe beneath her, she did not always get this advantage with all her clients.

“P..Please…” Molly gasped, hips bucking which pressed her further into the curve of the old armchair. It was all happening far too fast but she was enjoying herself too much to truthfully care. Her gasps swiveled into soft moans as she felt the silky comfort of fingers between her legs, palming softly. Shyly, she wriggled her hips, trying to get more from the simple contact she was given. 

“Steady on,” Irene whispered, tongue experimenting with Molly’s ear. “You’ll lose yourself too soon at this rate.” Carefully, fingers begin to dip in Molly, making her whine, clutching at The Woman’s hips. The dominating woman that had been before was forgotten by both, just for the next thirteen minutes, in which red lips slid down a body to press them against the most sensitive skin that can be found and the ultimate pleasure was achieved. 

Delicacy was the key with Ms Hooper.

Just after, Molly nearly fell asleep, still attached to Irene like a leech who was addicted to its host's goods. Calmly, Irene just removed herself, pressing one last scarlet kiss to her lips and then swept from the room to refresh herself. She could always get Kate to send her next client to the bedroom next door. 

“Sleep well, Molly Hooper.” She whispered before closing the door.


End file.
